vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eijirou Kirishima
|-|School Uniform= |-|First Hero Costume= |-|Second Hero Costume= |-|Red Riot Unbreakable= Summary Eijirou Kirishima (切島鋭児郎 Kirishima Eijirō) is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Like Izuku, he's kind, friendly, and has real dreams of being an altruistic hero, having been inspired by his idol, Crimson Riot. He has a bit of a fixation with doing "manly" things, rating actions as "manly" or "unmanly" depending on how much he approves of them. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-C with Hardening, High 8-C with Red Riot Unbreakable Name: Eijirou Kirishima, "Red Riot" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Body Control (Can change the composition of his body to harden it) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (As one of the strongest students, he should be superior to Shinsou), Building level+ with Hardening (Able to break through the armor of a Zero-Point Bot. Fought with Bakugou at the Sports Festival, who is comparable to 5% Deku), Large Building level with Red Riot Unbreakable (Smashed blades that were durable and sharp enough to cut him in his previous form) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Could leave a scratch on Bakugou, but was unable to hit him. Reacted to a bullet and hardened himself in time to block it) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, Class 5 with Hardening (Comparable to Shouji), higher with Red Riot Unbreakable (Stronger than before. Was unaffected by an attack that previously pushed his normal hardened form several meters away) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+, Building Class+ with Hardening, Large Building Class with Red Riot Unbreakable Durability: Building level (Superior to Tokoyami. Took a restrained hit from Shishida with Beast), Building level+ with Hardening (Able to withstand Bakugou's explosions without taking too much damage), Large Building level with Red Riot Unbreakable (Easily brushed off blades that cut him previously. Can withstand several explosions from the current Bakugou, and both were confident that he could take a Howitzer Impact) Stamina: Very high (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts. Kept fighting Rappa and withstading his blows while using Red Riot Unbreakable and having his skin and muscles torn apart) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average. Eijiro, being a member of Class 1-A, is a very bright and passionate student and a promising hero in training. He has already mastered his Quirk, allowing him to take on weaker villains on even ground. Due to the nature of his Quirk, Eijiro is skilled at hand-to-hand combat, pummeling most foes with his hardened fists and cutting whatever he can't crush. Thanks to this expertise, he is even able to fight fellow ace students like Bakugou for extended periods of time. Weaknesses: The parts of his body that are hardened have limited range of movement and he can only maintain a fully hardened state for ten minutes before stopping to take a breath. His Hardening wears off more quickly if subject to sufficiently powerful blows. He can only maintain Red Riot Unbreakable for periods of thirty to forty seconds and using it tires him considerably. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hardening: Eijirou's Quirk gives him the power to harden any part of his body. The ability not only protects him from physical attacks, but also from heat and shock waves. This Quirk also sharpens any pointed surfaces on his body, allowing him to slice opponents with his fingernails and hair. The drawback to his Quirk is that there is a limit to how much damage the hardened skin can withstand. In addition, continuous damage and use will cause the hardening to slowly dissipate. *'Red Counter:' While hardened, Eijirou endures a close-range attack with his skin, and then counters with a straight punch. *'Red Riot Unbreakable:' Eijirou takes the time to harden his body even further, leaving him with virtually no weak spots, as even his eyes become harder than steel blades. A side effect of hardening his body to this extent is that his Quirk's natural sharpness increases even further, allowing him to easily smash and cut through objects that are durable and sharp enough to harm him normally. However, he can only maintain this form for 30 to 40 seconds, and doing so tires him considerably. **'Killing Move: Red Gauntlet:' Also known as "Red Gun Turret" in the anime, Eijirou smashes through his foes' attacks while under the effects of Red Riot Unbreakable to deliver a swift and decisive punch. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Luther Strode (Image Comics) Luther's Profile (8-C forms were used. Speed was equalized) Chelshia (Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls) Chelshia’s profile (Speed was equalized) Yoroizuka Saw Paing (Kenganverse) Saw Paing's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Brawlers Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Good Characters Category:Students